


Un-Dressing You

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 15:31:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12345498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Karen makes her move...AU.





	Un-Dressing You

It starts with a throw-away joke from Zoe. By the time It Takes Two is over neither Karen or Vicky really want to just let it be a joke. Vicky makes the excuse that since Karen is already there, and they have her dress, they should go try it.

Vicky is always professional in fittings, most of them take place in one room, so there’s not much chance to be anything else... but she has always had a slight soft-spot for Karen. Karen seems to know what she is planning, but suggests they go back to her dressing room anyway. 

They are alone and Karen is smirking as she locks the door, moving with a confident smile to undress herself, watching Vicky all the time. Vicky inhales as Karen steps closer, but allows Karen to undress her.... it’s the first time she has ever felt this sure of herself.

Karen’s lips cover her own, a hand steals it’s way into her hair, pulling her closer even as Karen backs them towards a sofa, turning them at the last minute so that Vicky is under her. Vicky’s breathing hitches at the feel of Karen’s lips at her neck, then lower, against her breasts, a hand slipping between her legs to claim her. She submits instantly, allowing Karen to draw her endlessly towards her release. 

By the time Karen is finished, Vicky is flushed, sweaty, and limp under her. Karen merely smirks and kisses her again.

“Make the skirt shorter... alright?”


End file.
